The present invention is directed to a method of detecting counterfeit paper currency.
Ever since the paper currency was invented and put into use, the governments throughout the world have been concerned with the problem of counterfeiting. As the duplicating and printing, and especially the photocopying technologies have advanced over the years, it is more difficult than ever to distinguish between a counterfeit and a legitimate paper currency. The problem of counterfeiting paper currency is and has been a major concern of many governments around the world.
In response to the ever-growing concern of counterfeiting, devices have been developed for detecting counterfeit currency. However, conventional devices are not reliable, expensive to manufacture, and in some cases, are rather bulky and complex in design.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a simple method of detecting counterfeit currency.